Xfgcvhjkbj
Her magic name is Intimus115, "I offer everything to my lost friend" (我が身の全ては亡き友のために Waga mi no subete wa naki tomo no tame ni?) Sherry is a decorated interpreter of the Royal Academy of Arts, attaining the highest honors of emblems restoration and interpretation.1 She is a highly valuable member of Necessarius, for her expertise in decoding and analyzing.4 She has the ability to decode grimoire codes hidden inside paintings; things like pigments, thickness, the theme of the paintings, any specific details can be converted into something that has a certain meaning to it. Thus, many times, the interpretations of the emblems are discovered to be wrong hundreds of years later. As such, if Index can be said to be the keeper of knowledge, then Sherry’s expertise is in decoding, to seal or interpret them.1 Golem EllisEdit Primary FunctionsEdit Well versed in Kabbalah idols,11 her primary magic used for combat is to summon a golem named Golem Ellis (ゴーレム＝エリス Gōremu Erisu?) named after her friend Ellis. It is derived from Kabbalah but combined by Sherry with Anglican spells. Since she's English, she changed the linguistic system of the golem from Hebrew to that of English. Furthermore, since she's a Christian, she made the golem react to the Cross. According to Index, Sherry apparently attempted to create an angel of dirt using the golem, like an angel that looks like a human from the outside. The head, right arm, left arm, legs were all created in the image of a Cross, each side assigned with the power of the four Archangels, although it is not perfect as it is impossible for humans to create angels.28 Using her magic pastel chalk to write a magic circle on a solid surface, Sherry can summon a golem that consists of material in its surroundings, such as concrete, iron gates, wires, and even human body parts, as Sherry has often threatened.3 There is a secret code or core inside the golem that allows Sherry to control it, if ever it is destroyed, the golem too will be destroyed. It is also a safety measure, which allows Sherry to force the golem to self-destruct; by stroking it a bit with a finger, the stone golem functions will cease functioning, preventing the stone golem from going rampant.28 Using this through the pastel chalk as the base, the golem can be controlled through. She can manipulate it from afar, or have it run automatically.28 However, automatic mode will not allow her to take control of the golem anymore.3 With a wave of the pastel chalk, Sherry can use it to force the golem to take in surrounding materials for regeneration,13 or have it recover automatically every three seconds after substantial damage. The stone golem has the ability to use anything around it to assimilate itself and repair any wounds. On the other hand, if things that are unnecessary or even harmful to the structure are thrown to it, the self-repair system will have an error.28 Furthermore, it is implied that the golem is capable enough to do Sherry's laundry for her.2 Secondary FunctionsEdit Toaru Majutsu no Index E21 21m 45s Sherry and Golem Ellis in the form of mud-eyes. By drawing a magic circle in the air, through the alignment of the four archangels that are represented in the limbs of the golem, Sherry can force it to move.14 In both manga and anime adaptations, the spell apparently forces the golem to regenerate using surrounding materials. Using the same method of creating a golem, Sherry can create several mud eyes for searching, monitoring, and espionage. Normally, the caster can only create one such stone golem, but if there’s only one eyeball, the composition to create a stone golem will drastically decrease, allowing the caster to create even more of it. The eyes allow Sherry to see what it sees, as well allow it to send out her voice. The eyes can apparently either blend into or phase through solid objects.5 Furthermore, through the use of the spell to create another golem, Sherry can use it to allow the surface upon which the magic circle for summoning her golem to collapse, since she can only manage to summon one golem, and creating another one would make the surface and the present golem collapse.15 Other abilitiesEdit Oil pastel chalk - The magic item is primarily used by Sherry to create magic circles to summon her golem and control it. However, it can also apparently cut through solid objects if needed by her for use as the golems materials.3 Automatic Writing - The spell prompts her to move automatically move her hand and write on paper information unknown to her.11 Levitation Spell - She can also use a levitating spell, which prevents her from losing balance from the tremors produced whenever Ellis attacks or walks. This spell has the side effect of slightly absorbing physical impacts Stiyl is a magician who specializes in Fire Magic and Runes. His magic name is Fortis931, "I prove why my name is the strongest here" (我が名が最強である理由をここに証明する Waga Na ga Saikyō de aru Riyū o Koko ni Shōmei suru?). Runes: Stiyl uses runes placed on cards to activate various things such as create a field that no one can enter or summoning Innocentius. He states that he has completely analyzed the current twenty-four character runes and created a new power using six character runes.22 It's said that he has created a rune after studying the pre-existing runes. However, the runes he uses in episode 2 stand for 'torch' and 'Aesir' when translated, which could roughly be translated as 'torch god.' Fire Magic: Stiyl uses Fire Magic based on runes primarily and is very skilled in it, able to manipulate fire and heal burns. He is also capable of burning the face off people and recreate it to a new face, shown when he changed the physical appearance of Aureolus to prevent Izzard being captured.23 This is linked to his ability to heal burns.24 Kanzaki Kaori pointed out that Stiyl also has the ability of detecting someone who is hiding thanks to the person's body heat.25 Mirage creation: Stiyl is capable of using his fire base magic to manipulate heat, changing where the light gets refracted and create visual illusions to trick the enemy's sight.2623 Stiyl can create up to three dummy layers to trick opponents that might be able to track his magic to pierce his normal illusions: the first is the actual mirage illusion of them fleeing within the back alley, the second is creating an artificial presence to trick the enemy that realizes the visual illusion and tries to track his magic by activating one of his rune cards; and the third is activating it all such that the original magic power that activated the spell is disguised.27 Cigarette Smoke Signal: Stiyl can use the smoke from his cigarette (and possibly from any smoke source) to create symbolic patterns that allow for him to transmit messages through the air.28 Mental Diagnosis: When Patricia Birdway was struck by a mental attack, Stiyl diagnosed her along with help from Theodosia Electra. In both eastern and western magic, a cigarette is used as a spiritual item that carries out changes of mental states, so it can be employed to investigate minds. Stiyl remarked that the spell would be perfect by also using alcohol. After Theodosia lighted a cigarette using her matches, Stiyl blew some of the smoke on Rune cards and put them on the forehead, chest and stomach of Patricia. By using the fire and the smoke as a common item, the three people were bound magically. Then Stiyl used the incantation “I A T W C P H I S K W O T D O T H. (This hand connects to a wavering heart and acts as the key to open that door.)”, which causes the flames of the cigarette and the match to become fixed in place. The Spell allowed Stiyl to use the smoke touching Patricia's skin to analyze the inside of her mind and reproduce its condition within his own brain. That was so he could learn what was affecting her and then find a countermeasure.29 SpellsEdit Squeamish Bloody Rood (吸血殺しの紅十字 Kyūketsu Goroshi no Kurenai Jūji?, lit. "Crimson Cross for Vampire Killing"): Creates a red flame sword from his right hand and a bluish-white one from his left hand. Stiyl then swings the two flame swords horizontally so that they slice the enemy from left and right like a pair of scissors.30 Flame Sword (炎剣 Enken?, lit. "Flame Sword"): Creates a 3000 degree C° flame sword.30 Innocentius (魔女狩りの王イノケンティウス Majogari no Ō (Inokentiusu)?, lit. "King of Witch Hunters"): A 3000-degree-Celsius fire monster summoned with a lengthy incantation and rune cards. It is a pope-level spell which can't be destroyed unless the runes are removed or Stiyl becomes unconscious31, there is also extreme cases when Innocentius self-regeneration ability is overwhelmed and thus is destroyed by the damage.32 Due to this spell taking up a lot of energy, Stiyl's body weakens tremendously from its use. It should be noted that Innocentius active range matches the area where the runes are located, so it can't move outside that area. Innocentius has the ability to create a large red cross of fire that is used to smash objects. Stiyl can also summon Innocentius, seemingly without using any rune card or chant, merging two flames in his hands and directly throwing the fire monster against the target.33 Spell ChantsEdit Flame SwordEdit First shown in volume 1,30 Stiyl has used 2 different incantations when summoning a flame sword, one is for wielding one and the other is for wielding one in each hand, a red one in his right hand and a bluish-white one in his left hand.30 The actual differences in the characteristics of the swords haven't been detailed. In the anime, this was changed so that the first chant doesn't match a fire sword but a fire whip.34 In the Stiyl SS he uses a new chant for creating both a single flame sword and the two flame swords.35